


untitled telepathic penguin babyfic au

by verity



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babyfic, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my first SGA fic! an all-penguin AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled telepathic penguin babyfic au

"John," Rodney's mind-voice trembled, "Would you ever... want to pair with me?"

"There's nothing more that I've ever wanted than to cradle our egg with my feet," John told him. "Aside from flying."

"Well, yeah," Rodney said, "I'm working on that."


End file.
